War of two hearts
by 16carkim
Summary: Silver and Blaze grow up and start a family. Silver, to protect his small family, opens a portal and forces Blaze and his son to leave the war-stricken planet. After leaving the Planet, Blaze finds herself in her father's castle. Having a bad past with her father, who she finds arrogant and bossy, she is left with a decision to do whats best for her son or to carry on with the past
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy April day, about noon. Sitting in a small house that was hidden by forest, Silver's nerves were getting to him. It seemed as if he had been up all night waiting for them. Staring at the door to the master bedroom, he couldn't help but to wonder why they were taking so long. Many questions buzzed around in his head about what was going to happen now and why they decided it to be this way. Just when he was about to drift into his own thoughts again, the doctor opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Is it alright to see them now?", Silver asked anxiously.

The doctor, with his kind smile and long pushed back rabbit ears, replied, "Yes. You may go in to see them now.".

Getting up with excitement bolting through his body, he dashed into the room rather quickly and only stopped to see the beauty that was right in front of him. Blaze was holding a small and frail creature in her arms, it was a boy. His eyes were gold, his muzzle was the same color as silver's, he resembled a hedgehog face with cat ears and the same hair-like piece Tails had. The child's fur was like his father's, a silvery gray, except for his ears and his hair-like piece, which were red.

"He looks so wonderful.", Silver smiled, leaning in closer to get a better look.

Blaze nodded and continued to marvel at the creature she was holding. The couple, both smiling, had a small family now.

_Nothing can come between us,_ Silver thought to himself. _I will forever have a family..._


	2. This means war

Three months had passed since their child had been born. _He's getting so big_, Blaze thought, with a smile on her face, while watching her son sleep in his crib. Her eyes were locked firmly on the child who caused her such happiness. Sighing she thought, _I wonder where your father is, he said he'd be here as soon as possible_. She heard the door open. Realizing it was 2:00pm, she ran out of her child's room to the kitchen to greet Silver warmly.

"Thank goodness you are home! You've been away for four hours, what took you so long?", Blaze asked him anxiously.

Silver, almost angrily, replied, "Sorry, I was on important business.".

She could tell by the look in his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to discuss anything. His face showed concern and that he was deep in thought. Blaze sighed, _I wonder what's on his mind. _

Blaze put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?".

Silver gave her the cold shoulder and didn't reply.

"GOD, SILVER! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!", she replied angrily.

"Just calm down, you wouldn't understand anyway.", he answered, walking away to their bedroom with his head down.

Blaze shook her head, "How do you know if I understand or not?".

Silver stopped walking and turned around, "You do not know what it's like to travel through time to try and save this world, and when you try all you do is mess it up even more.".

Blaze tilted her head, "What are you saying?".

Silver gulped, "I'm saying...this world is going to get worse, no matter what I do.".

Blaze nodded, "Yes, but what can one do?".

His eyes turned soft and he frowned gently, "I know what I can do. Blaze, I have a grim feeling that-"

Before Silver could finish his sentence, a cry came out from someone outside, "THE BOTS ARE COMING! RUN AWAY! FLEE!".

Silver looked at Blaze and dashed out the door to see what was going on. Looking above the horizon, he forced the scream back down his throat, robots were heading in their direction. He saw his neighbors and friends stepping out their homes to see the terror before them. One neighbor shouted, "THIS MEANS WAR!".

Silver gulped, looked back at his house where is small family resided and thought, _War means death..._

Silver ran into the house, gathering up things and putting them in Blaze's hands.

"Go! Blaze take Silvaze and go!", Silver ordered.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"I'll explain it all later, just go and take Silvaze with you!", he replied rushing even faster.

Blaze nodded, went to the baby's room, took Silvaze, and went back to the living room. She gasped, seeing there was a portal open and the look on Silver's face, she quickly understood something was undeniably wrong.

"Jump through the portal, you'll be safe where ever it takes you.", Silver explained.

Blaze nodded, "Til' we meet again, my love.".

She jumped through the portal, holding her child close to her chest. _Where ever this takes me_, she thought, _I know__ Silver has good intentions for us..._


	3. A warm welcome

After going through the portal, Blaze had found herself in a place familiar to her childhood memories. It was her father's throne room. Everything was the same, the three solid gold chairs with red velvet cushions, the shiny and well polished marble floor, the doors that led to outside the castle, and the stares to the other stories of the building. Everything was the same, but the photo of her family. The photo was of a new family and her father. Blaze scowled angrily, _Why would Silver bring me here? Doesn't he know this place is full of bad memories?_

She heard the doors open and she turned her head slightly to see who was walking in. A blue cat with a yellow star-shaped gem and a crown sitting on top of his head. The king of the sol dimension walked through the doors, he had something in his hand he was looking at and his servant was right by his side. For a split moment the king looked up, catching is eye on his daughter he stopped.

"Blaze? Is that you?", The king asked kindly.

Blaze nodded, "Yes.".

The king scowled, it was clear he still had bad feelings towards her, "Why are you here?".

She frowned, "I see it's still clear you have bad feeling towards me still...".

He laughed and dismissed his servant with the wave of his hand, "Yes...my worthy foe...it has been too long.". His eyes drifted to the child in her hands, "And who is this little one?".

Blaze held the child closer to her, as if to be protective, "He's mine.".

The king smiled, surprising his daughter he replied, "Well, if can imagine he is a handsome little devil, judging on how remarkably beautiful his mother is.".

Blaze blushed, not replying to her father's comment.

"It's his too. Isn't it?", he replied flatly. "What a shame if he is.".

Blaze felt a bitter hatred towards her father swell up inside her. Pushing all of her rage behind her, she said, "We came here because of the danger back on our home planet. His father opened a portal to get us here...".

The king laughed snobbish, "And what makes you think you can just waltz back here? Hm? Seeing if I'd take you in after what you caused upon this family?".

"As if what happened wasn't half of your fault either father.", she replied bitterly.

"First of all, you were the only one who was here when your mother was pushed of the balcony.", he started.

"I was only six...", Blaze argued. "It wasn't my fault! I told you she was pushed off by someone else!".

"Then you reject your NEW mother bitterly.", he replied in defense.

"It was two months after my mother died, I didn't need a new one!", she hissed.

"Not to mention what happened to your half-brother...", The king said crossing the line

Blaze's ears went back, showing a clear sign of offense, and she quietly replied, "What happened to my brother was an accident...".

He growled, "Yes, but it was you and that awful boyfriend of yours who were supposed to be watching him...".

"Silver is a hell of a lot better than you, you old twit!", Blaze hissed.

The king ignored her comment and replied, "You are a curse to this family and I won't have you stay here...".

She sighed, "I have no where else to stay. If you won't do it for me, do it for my son.".

The king was about to open his mouth when a orange-yellow cat walked into the room. She had blue eyes and a big crown, with an orange gem on top of it. Her hair was long and a blonde-gray color.  
Her eyes drifted to Blaze and her smile grew, "Blaze the cat? My step daughter is that you?".

Blaze smiled, she hadn't felt such satisfaction from someone in her father's house for the longest time, "Butter? Is that you?".

Butter nodded happily, "My dear, it's been too long. How are you? Where have you been?".

"I am fine. I've been in Moebius with my family.", Blaze replied.

Butter smiled, her eyes drifted to the baby in Blaze's arms, "Who is this?".

"His name is Silvaze. He's my baby...", Blaze replied with a big grin.

"How long are you staying with us?", Butter asked.

"Well I-", Blaze said before she got cut off from her father.

"She should be just leaving...", He answered angrily.

Butter instantly understood what the king was thinking, "Daren. Your daughter was going to say something, I suggest you do not cut her off.".

Blaze bowed to Butter thankfully, "Thank you. I will be staying for as long as I need. I will explain it to you later.".

Butter smiled, "Good. Now go to your old room. I will have the maids make preparations for you as soon as possible.".

Blaze nodded and went to her old room. As soon as she was out of sight, Butter yanked on the King's ear, "Who do you think you are to tell your own daughter off like that!".

He replied sheepishly, "Butter, Dear...you know she causes nothing but a curse on this family. Something always goes wrong when she's here.".

Butter scowled, "You are so ignorant and naive! Can you learn to do away with your own suspicion, you ignorant fool!".

The king acted submissive to the queen and sighed, "I'll try. Now can you please let go of my ear!".

Butter smiled and let go of his ear, "Next time you act like that, I will yank that ear right off your head! The past is the past, it's time to move on!".


	4. Sister?

After the fight with her father, Blaze spent the next hour in her room remembering when she was a child. She could almost feel her mother's warm embrace as she remembered the way she would hold her when she was young. Blaze sighed, she was grown now, oh how the years had gone by so fast. Her eyes drifted to the child she had put on her bed, _You, too, my son will grow up._ Her ears perked up to the sound of footsteps, they were walking towards her room. Quickly grabbing her child, she sat on her bed clutching the little one closer to her. She saw the shadow of feet under her door, she saw the knob turn, and she saw it open a slight bit. Blaze sighed in relief, it was just a maid.

"Sorry if I disturbed you miss...", The maid frowned. The girl was about 23, she was a purple cat with a red gem shaped as a heart on her forehead.

Blaze titled her head to the side, "You look familiar, do I know you?".

"Sorry miss, I'm Chantel...", the maid replied.

"Chantel, you look simulair to one of my aunts with the same name? May I ask who your parents are?", Blaze asked.

At first Chantel acted hesitant, then she replied, "My mother is the maid in the west part of the castle...for the king's room.".

"Who is your father?", Blaze asked the girl.

"I'm sorry your highness, but such information I am not allowed to share...goodbye miss.", Chantel bowed and left the room.

Blaze watched as the maid left the room, she began to put the pieces together. _If her mother is the maid for the king's room, and she looks a lot like me and my aunt then...no she can't be...my mother wasn't gone yet...we are four years apart. _Blaze put her hand over her mouth, _she's my sister..._

Blaze held her child closer and walked out of the her room, down the hall to the maid.

"Chantel! Do you have any other brother's or sister's?", Blaze asked.

Chantel nodded, "My twin..._Scarr._".

"Do you have any photos of him? Is he around?", Blaze asked desperately.

"Here.", Chantel said, handing Blaze a photo.

It was a picture of a boy who was the an exact duplicate of her father. Blaze gasped, _My father cheated? _She felt her baby rustle in her arms, he was awake and was about to cry. Blaze handed the photo to Chantel and tried to silence the crying baby by rocking it and talking to it. Without another word to Chantel, she walked down the stairs to the the throne room. She saw her father talking to a servant, but little did she care, she had to talk to him.".

"Father!", Blaze said getting his attention.

The king rolled his eyes, "Blaze, what is this about?".

"You lying, cheating-! I know about my sister and my brother!", she replied in a hiss.

"Prove it.", he smirked and dismissed the servant with the wave of his hand.

"Chantel and Scarr, they are only four years younger than I! My mother was alive then, you cheated on her with the maid!".

The king laughed, "Ha ha. Clearly you do not know the ROLE of a maid...they are made to pleasure the royal family. Obviously you do not know the meaning of a maid.".

"Oh. So do you cheat on my stepmother?", Blaze asked with anger in her voice.

"No! Of course not!".

"Then is it any different with my mother?", She now was gritting her teeth.

The king growled, "You shut up! Now!".

He startled the baby and he began to cry in her arms. "Oh now look what you did!", Blaze growled.

"GET THAT HALF BLOOD OUT OF MY HOUSE! I swear if it was I, who was to decide, that child would full cat or anything but hedgehog!", he growled.

"Leave my child alone!", Blaze hissed.

"WELL IF YOU WOULD OF MARRIED CONALIES HEMINGSWORTH AS I TOLD YOU-!", The king began to change the subject.

"OH! TALK ABOUT CON, WILL YOU? I DO NOT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR YOUR GENERAL, HE'S A TOAD OF A CAT!", she interrupted him.

The door opened to the throne room, causing the argument to come to an end. It was just the tan and black cat they were talking about.

"Con, any news?", The king asked his general.

"My king, the war on Moebius, they may need allies.", the general informed the king.

Blaze gasped, _Is that why Silver led us here?_

Con's eyes caught Blaze's gaze, "Blaze, Blaze the cat is that you?".

Blaze sheepishly replied, "Yes, hello Con...".

Con smiled and his eyes drifted to the child in Blaze's arms, "A child. Well, my fair lady are you married?".

"Yes...this is my child...Silvaze.", she said looking at the child in her arms.

Con smiled, "How beautiful, I say he's very handsome.".

Blaze blushed, she knew Con was quite the charmer, "Yes he is, isn't he?".

Con frowned and got back to his conversation with the king, "Shall we send troops sir?".

The king smiled, "Yes, we will help or allies. The freedom fighters of this world are the freedom fighters of theirs as well.".

The general bowed and walked out of the throne room.

Blaze looked at her father, "Don't think this conversation is over...".

"Hmph.", the king replied crossing his arms.

Blaze walked back to her room with her fussy child, only to come out when she was called or needed.


	5. Change of feelings

Blaze heard her stepmother calling her out for dinner. It had been three hours since she had been out of her room. Looking at her sleeping baby, she smiled and continued downstairs. Entering the throne room, she made a sharp turn left and entered the door to the dinning hall. The large room with the giant table sitting in the middle of it seemed not to change from when she was younger. The floors were still marble, the walls a dark emerald green, the dim lighting, and the ebony wood table. She smiled, this room seemed warm and welcoming. Sitting down at the table, she couldn't help but notice the pot-roast and big turkey in the middle of the table. Confusion struck her, where was everyone? Sighing, she pleasantly waited until her stepmother and her father entered the room.

Her father sat down, glaring coldly at his daughter, he called for the butler to get them their drinks. Blaze scowled, _Ungrateful brute! Ordering around people like slaves! Doing as he pleases, even if it hurts someone else!_ She dismissed the bitter thoughts aside and focused on her stepmother. Her stepmother was so kind and gentle, nothing like her father. _She's so nice and caring. She wouldn't do a thing to upset my father, or anyone for that matter_, Blaze thought.

"You may start eating Blaze, if you would like...", Butter, her stepmother, kindly suggested.

Blaze smiled, "Oh, okay.".

She looked down at the food on her plate; she felt like a child again because she was acting disobedient to his rules. Remembering her strict table manners, she ate the food as quickly as she could to get out of the same room with her father. After she was finished, she got out of her seat and bowed, then exited the dinning hall into the throne room.

_I am so glad I am out of that room!_, Blaze thought happily. Her happiness distracted her so much that she pumped into someone and fell to her feet. Looking up she recognized the brown and black cat.

"Con?", she said looking up in astonishment.

Con smiled in reply, "Hello.".

He stretched out his hand to help her get up, Blaze grabbed it and pulled herself up. She was now nose to nose with the general, she found herself looking into his rich green eyes. She quickly pushed him away, knowing if she didn't that he would lean in to kiss her.

"I'm sorry princess. Did I do something wrong?", he asked.

"No! Stay away from me!", She hissed and ran to her room.

She slammed the door, accidentally waking her sleeping baby on her bed. The baby began to cry, causing guilt to set in on her. Picking up the child she began to calm it down.

"I am guessing you are hungry little one.", she said with sympathy in her voice. The baby cried louder, causing Blaze to sigh. "I guess we can go downstairs and ask for some warm milk.". Blaze walked down the stair, entered the throne room, went through the dinning hall, and entered the kitchen.

The first person to see her was the chief, "EY! No villagers are allowed in here!".

Blaze blinked back at the chief, "I am family of the king.".

The chief blinked, clearly he was confused, "Are you the princess?".

"Yes. I am", she answered.

The chief smiled, bowing he said, "What can I do for you?".

Blaze looked down at the baby in her arms, "You wouldn't mind if I asked you for some warm milk, would you?".

The chief smiled, "Anything for the royal family.".

She sighed, "Thank you sir.".

As the chief made her some warm goat milk, Blaze's mind was full of doubt. She was thinking mostly about Silver. It have just been this morning when she saw him, but she couldn't help but fear for his life.

"Here you go...", The chief smiled handing a bottle to Blaze.

She smiled back, "Thank you sir.".

She put the bottle in the baby's mouth and left the room. She entered the throne room, the king's voice boomed through the room. He was talking to some of his servants and he sounded angry. Blaze ignored his yelling and went to back to her room with her baby.

After Blaze was done feeding her baby, she felt sleepy. Putting her sleeping baby next her, she fell asleep on her bed.


	6. Good news

The sunlight coming through the window-shades awakened Blaze. Yawning, she sat up and stretched her arms towards the ceiling. She looked at the sleeping baby next her and smiled, it somehow reminded her of Silver. Getting out of the bed, she carefully placed her feet on the ground and stood up. Then a sharp pain hit her side, causing her to sit back on the bed and her to lean forward to grab her stomach with her arms. Inhaling silently, she got up, trying to ignore the pain. It hurt so bad her legs began shake, her eyes began to water, and her lips quivered. She limped towards the door, and once done with that task she limped to the restroom. Sitting down in front of the toilet, she felt it coming up. The vomit went inside the white toilet bowl staining it green. She gasped beginning to realize the last time she had felt so sick, it was when she was pregnant with Silvaze. Shaking, she lifted herself off the floor and ran back to her room. Took out a piece of blank writing paper and began to write a letter. _If I write this a letter to Silver and I give it Con, then..., _She thought, knowing Con's ties to the freedom fighters. Blaze frowned, she felt it coming up again. She ran to the bathroom, as she would periodically through the morning.

A few hours passed, not one word was written on the letter because of her sickness. Her child was awake and was in the care of her half-sister, the one she just found out about, the maid.

Blaze lifted her head from the toilet bowl, hearing a knock at the bathroom door. She answered, "Who...is...it?".

"It's I, your stepmother," she heard Butter replied.

"Come...in...," Blaze inhaled.

Butter opened the door and shut it behind her, "You've been in here for an awful long time...".

"Butter...I think...I'm...," Blaze paused, to throw up in the toilet, "...pregnant.".

Butter shook her head, "Impossible! Your husband is away at war...how can you be!".

Blaze smiled, "The war was declared yesterday...and if I am correct...it is only...four days old...".

"But...! You could be just sick...How do you know for sure?", the queen asked.

The purple cat chuckled, "The last time I was this sick...your grandson was showing clear signs he was there...".

The queen nodded, turned from Blaze and began to rummage in the medicine cabinets of the restroom.

"What are you doing?", Blaze asked kindly in reply to the queen's actions.

"I am looking for a pregnancy test...we should have one...", Butter answered. After a few more seconds of searching, the orange cat pulled out something in a wrapper from inside the cabinet. "AHA!", she exclaimed.

"What? Did you find one?", Blaze asked.

The queen nodded, "Yes...". She handed it to Blaze, "Use it, and when you are done let me know!".

Blaze smiled, "I will.".

Butter walked out of the room, waited for a few minutes, and then heard Blaze's happy cry come from inside the room. "Can I come in now?", Butter asked in reply to Blaze's cry.

Blaze, sitting on the bathroom floor, looked at the positive test in her hands. Her hands were shaking with excitement. After the excitement ceased, she let Butter back into the room.

"So are you-?".

Blaze almost squealed with happiness, "Yes!".

Butter began to smile, "That's wonderful!".

"I am feeling much better now, I will retire to my room to write a letter to my beloved Silver...", Blaze said, causing her stepmother's smile to fade.

"Oh...alright...", Butter paused, "Just let me know if you need me...".

Blaze nodded and walked back to her room. With her mind at ease and the thoughts already placed in her head of what she was going to write him, she began to write the letter. After she was done with the letter, she put it in an envelope and sealed it inside. She wrote her name and address on the corner of it and addressed it to Silver. She sighed in relief, it was almost noon, the morning chaos was coming to an end. With lips formed in a smile, she left her room and ran to the throne room to find Con talking to her father about something. Not wanting to disturb the two, she hid behind the corner and ease-dropped.

"How! It is impossible! The war was declared yesterday! We couldn't of already lost that many men!", She heard the King rage.

"But your highness...there's more...", Con's voice echoed through the large room.

"Tell me it then!", The king hissed.

"It's...", Con paused, "It's about your son-in-law...".


	7. Bad news

Blaze felt her heart sink, her lip began to quiver. She covered her mouth with both of her hands, dropping the letter, to try to hold in the cry of deep agony. She knew what Con was about to say.

"He's gone...", Con said grimly to the King.

"What?", The King replied with shock. "What do you mean?".

Con began to dig around in one of his pockets, he pulled out dog tags,"There was a land mine...It went off; they tried to save him...it was too late...".

Blaze felt a word escape her throat, "no...".

Con turned his head, finally realizing Blaze was there, he began to say her name, but Blaze took off running upstairs. She had left the letter behind on the ground.

The King tilted his head, "Con...what is it?".

"Your daughter...she heard everything...", he said picking up the letter on the ground. "It's a letter to Silver.".

"Well go on and read it!", The king paused, "To yourself, that is...".

Con nodded, opened the letter and began to read it to himself. With complete and udder shock he put the letter back into the envelope.

The King looked puzzled at his general, "Well...What does it say exactly?".

The general gulped, "She's...pregnant...".

The king took in a shaky breath, "Oh no...".

Meanwhile, Blaze cradled herself on her bed, her sleeping baby lying next to her. She felt tears come out of her eyes, _You can't be gone..._ She closed her eyes and a flashback, in the form of a dream, came:

_"If you were to die...what would happen?", Blaze asked._

_Silver smiled, "If I were to die before you...You could talk to me whenever you need comfort..."._

Blaze opened her eyes, the flashback ended and cold reality hit her. She was without the one she wanted to grow old with. She sat up on her bed, bowed her head and quietly said, "I need you...". She waited a couple seconds for a reply, but nothing replied. She began to sob, _I should no better, the dead cannot speak..._

The door creaked open and her father was peering in, "May I talk to you?".

Blaze nodded silently.

"Look, I know how it feels to lose someone so close...", The king said putting his head down. "I know you miss him, but your children need a father...".

Blaze looked at her father, "What are you saying?".

"You need to marry again...for your children...they need a father-figure...", he answered her.

"I will never marry again...", She said in a low whisper.

"You must! Marry Con...do what's best for your children...he'll be a good Father...", The king insisted.

"No! Never! I know what's best for them! And Con-!", she replied angrily.

The King hissed, "Con? Did you just say you know what is best for Con...?"

Blaze took in a shaky breath, "Yes... Look even I am starting to believe that bad things happen to people when they are around me for too long...".

He put is hand on her shoulder, "Will you please marry Con...for your children.".

She sighed, looked at her sleeping baby, and put her head down, "If it's only for them...then...alright...".

The king smiled, "Good.".

She didn't reply to him. He frowned and left the room. Her despair crept back into her heart, she felt the stab of pain of losing him. She closed her eyes and lied back down on her bed. His smile flashed through her head, his voice, and his warmth.

She breathed in shakily, the pain might of been mental, but she felt it physically too. The pain was like knife stabbing into her chest, ripping out her heart slowly. The thoughts in her head became twisted, her delusional fear was beginning to come true, the fear of being _alone. _

She felt as if she wanted to scream out, but nothing came out. The bitter feeling of losing her loved one was too great; living in this world seemed pointless without him, but gleaming hope lay next to her and inside of her. _The children..._


	8. Dead or Alive?

She was awoken by the sound of footsteps. Getting out of her bed, she noticed that her child wasn't lying next her. Panic began to rush in and she ran out of her room yelling, "Where's my Baby? Someone please tell me where he is?!".

Chantel came running out of the bathroom with a bundle of something in her arms, "Sorry miss. I have him, he was crying earlier and you were still asleep.".

Blaze sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness.".

Chantel smiled and asked, "Can I take care of him for you today? I'm sorry Miss, but he's just so bright and cute.".

Blaze smiled, "Yes of course you can; that does take a lot of work out of my day.".

Chantel chuckled and walked down the hallway with Blaze's child.

"Blaze...", A voice said coming from behind her.

Blaze turned her body and saw her father, "You look wonderful today...".

Blaze smiled, but scowled deep inside thinking,_ oh now you are nice to me, is it because I finally agreed to marrying Con._ "Thank you father.".

The king smiled,"I am finally glad to see we are getting along.".

Blaze didn't reply.

"Well...if you're looking for Con, he is at our base in Möbius. He left last night.", the king said trying to get a conversation started with his daughter.

"Hm...probably left because of the war...", Blaze replied.

The King nodded, "I assume so...".

Blaze sighed thinking, _I wonder what Con is doing right now_...

Meanwhile, at the base in Möbius, Con was walking to the interrogation room on the south side of the base. "Is the prison ready for interrogation?", he asked a guard.

The guard nodded, "Yes sir.".

Con saluted the guard and opened the door. It was a white room with a wooden table and two chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs was the prisoner. Con took a seat across the table from the prisoner.

"Why are you...doing this to me?", The prisoner choked out.

Con laughed, "Classified information...".

The prisoner hissed a reply, "But...I thought we were on the same team...".

Con scowled, "Same team? Heh...you may of thought...".

The prisoner moved his hand-cuffed arms on to the table, "Why...?"

Con scowled again, "Don't move again. You are getting blood on the floors.".

"What...about my...family?", The prison replied.

"They think you're dead. Hmph...you should of seen the look on her face when she 'found out'. And there's nothing you can do now..._Silver..._".

Silver lifted his head to look at Con. It was clear that Silver had been beaten brutally. His scratched, bruised, and bleeding face was full of anger. His body had unhealed scars from being whipped and he was shaking because of the loss of blood. "You...are...an...evil man...".

Con laughed, "Oh your wife will soon by mine...haha. Now that she's a 'widow'...she is free game and you know who she'll pick...don't you?".

Silver growled and spat in Con's face, "She'd never pick some as evil as you...".

Con laughed and smacked Silver across the face. "C'mon why don't you try and use your mind powers on me...".

"You taunt me...", Silver paused, "I cannot use them. If I try, you'd shock me with these handcuffs.".

"You won't ever see your family again. And about your son...I'll make it look like an accident. Just like I made Blaze's brother's death look like an accident.", Con sneered.

"YOU SHALL DIE!", Silver screamed, feeling the power fire up within his veins. The handcuffs began to light up and zapped him, causing Silver to howl in pain.

Con laughed, "Not before you...". Con left Silver in the interrogation room and turned to the soldier next to him, "Whip him until he passes out...".

The soldier nodded, "Yes sir.".

Con smiled back and continued to walk through the base.


	9. Wedding date set: Con's plan going fine

It was a day after he had talked to Con. Sitting in his prison cell, he couldn't help but feel worried; his son and his wife's life lay in Con's hands. Silver was alone in his cell, it was a white cell with white walls on all four sides and only one tiny window with bars. He only heard footsteps outside the walls and chatter from a few guards.

Silver could barely move, the pain was too unbearable. The guards had beat him so bad that just lifting his arm caused severe pain to rush through his body. He heard footsteps walk towards his cell, he cringed in fear. _Are they going to beat me? What did I do wrong?,_ Silver thought. The door opened and an older guard stepped in with a tray of food.

"Hello.", The guard said.

Silver cringed, "You...aren't here...to beat...me...are you?".

The guard laughed, "Now why would I beat you?".

"Because...everyone...else beats...me...".

The guard frowned, "Why are you even here in the first place?".

"...he's gonna steal...my family", Silver choked out.

The guard frowned and handed Silver the food, "You stay right here...I'll do something for you...".

Meanwhile, In the palace. Blaze began to pace around the throne room, she was waiting for her father about news of when her wedding was to take place. Still the deep pain that Silver was no longer with her lingered, but maybe it was better this way. Her father walked into the room, causing Blaze to sigh.

"So...when is the wedding?", Blaze asked.

The king smiled, "My daughter, it's best if we have it sooner...before the war becomes too...whats the word...too active and more men are needed."

She sighed, "What do you have in mind?".

"tomorrow...", he replied almost grimly.

"But what about the dress fitting and arrangements?", Blaze asked.

"We have it all taken care of dear, now go spend time with your son...".

Blaze felt a suspicion rise within herself, "But why tomorrow?".

"Huh? What do you mean?", The king asked.

"Do you not remember?", She replied.

The king shook her head, "What?",

"Tomarrow's...the annaversery of my little brother's death...", Blaze frowned.

The king blinked, "Oh...I didn't...".

Blaze frowned, "I thought you'd remember that day...or do you even care?".

The king growled, "Now Blaze...don't you dare start another fight with me...the whole time you were here that was all we have been doing...fighting...".

Blaze growled and thought, _That's because you are nothing but a crook..._

Blaze turned away from her father and went upstairs to find Chantel and spend time with her son.

*******writer comment: Yeah I don't think I did so well on this chapter...ugh I'm having a writers Block, thank you guys for staying with this story so far...and there will be more chapters better than this one hahaha!*******


	10. Wedding of Fate

The day seemed to go by so fast that it was already the next one. Blaze sighed, the morning was miserable with morning sickness and preparing for her wedding. Blaze frowned, "I never thought that one day I would have a SECOND wedding...".

Her comment brought on tears. She pushed herself to forget about Silver, but her heart couldn't bare forgetting him. She began to sob as she put on her wedding dress. Blaze walked out of her room and took her father's hand; they were having the wedding in the throne room. With each step her heart began to break, the tears forced their way out of her eyes. As she got to the front of the room, she forced a fake smile.

The Pastor began the Ceremony. Blaze could feel her heart break almost in two, she never thought she'd get married twice. Con smirked and said his vows; Blaze choked her vows out of her mouth. The Pastor announced the marriage and Blaze took Con's hand and walked down the aisle. Con's smirk grew wider causing Blaze to question it.

During the reception, Blaze put her baby down for a nap. She walked down the hallway and stopped; she thought someone was following her, but maybe it was her imagination. She set the baby down and made sure it was sleeping, she then walked back to the dinning hall for the reception. Con slipped into the bedroom, where the baby was laying. He had managed to go unseen by Blaze who had left her baby in the bedroom alone. Con put his hands in a choking position and began to choke the baby with his mental powers. The baby's eyes opened and it began to squirm. Con's smirk was growing wider as he watched the baby gasp, choke, and struggle. Chantel ran into the room and jumped on Con. Con's concentration on choking the baby was broken and he flung Chantel off of himself. Chantel hit the wall and the desk fell on top of her, trapping her leg underneath it. Con came closer to her; he began to form a knife out of a crystal-like substance coming out of his hands. Chantel tried to get away, but it was too late; Con stabbed her in the heart. Blood began to trickle out of her mouth onto her chin. Con chuckled as the life left Chantel's body.

The baby began to cry, causing Blaze to run upstairs to check on him. When she got to the room terror struck her. Chantel was dead on the ground and Con was holding the crying baby.

"W...what happened?", She choked out.

"She tried to kill the baby...", Con replied grimly. "I saved him and stabbed her...".

"W...Why would she-?", Blaze said tearing up.

Con put his head down, "She might of been trying to cause your family pain...she tricked you and earned your trust to kill the rightful heir of the kingdom...".

Blaze sobbed, _how could it of come to this?_


	11. Am I dead?

It was mail-day at the base. The night before, Silver and the guard were writing a letter. Silver was too weak to write the letter himself, so the guard had written it for him. The mail carrier was about to leave, but the guard ran up to him and told him to give it straight to the princess. The mail carrier nodded and went on his way.

The guard walked back to Silver's cell; Silver was sleeping. Silver's ears perked up and he sat up, showing he was awake. "So did you give the letter to the mail carrier?".

The guard nodded, "Yes it is done...Con may be the general, but I do not approve of his ways...".

"Good...now it's just a waiting game.", Silver replied.

Meanwhile at the Castle, The king had met Con in the throne room. No one was around, it was just Con and the King.

Con smiled, "You called me here your highness?".

"Yes, I know you killed Chantel for not the reasons you say why you did.", The king growled.

"What do you mean, my grateful king?", Con replied, almost as if to tease the king.

The king hissed, "You killed her Con. You killed her because she was trying to protect the baby...".

"How do you know?", Con replied with an angry tone.

"I have my sources...", The king answered.

Con laughed, "I'm sorry I have no choice...but...". Con formed the same crystals that he used to kill Chantel into a sword. He held it out, "On-guard!".

The king chuckled, he took out his prized sword. "So be it.".

Con lashed at the King, but the king dodged. The king parried, Con retaliated by slashing the king's face. The king howled in pain as the blood oozed out of his face. The king slumped to the ground. Con walked toward the king and looked him in the eyes, "LONG LIVE THE KING!". With that he stabbed the king in the stomach and left the room.

The king could see the world spinning around him, he could hear the cries of people who were unfortunate enough to find him. The voices sounded distant, but they were near. The world began to grow dim and he could feel his life slipping away, then nothing..._Am I_ _dead?_


	12. What now?

Blaze sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for the news about her father. A doctor began to walk towards her, causing Blaze to stand up.

"Is he okay?", she asked.

The doctor sighed, "You got him here in the right time...he is unfortunately in a drug-induced coma...".

Blaze could feel tears well up in her eyes, "Is he okay?".

He frowned, "For now...".

Blaze put her hand over her mouth, the realization of her father in a coma had just hit her. _Who's going to rule the kingdom?_

Con came walking through the doors of the hospital, "I heard what had happened...is the king alright?".

The doctor shook his head, "He's in a coma".

"I will rule the kingdom while he's down...don't worry...I'll protect it like it was my own child..", Con said rather quickly causing Blaze to become suspicious.

"He didn't even ask anyone about ruling the kingdom...", Blaze commented.

Con frowned, "Yes, but if he is in a coma then he cannot rule...".

Blaze looked down at her feet, "I guess your right...".

Con sneered and then replied almost coldly, "Let's go back to the palace...".

Con took Blaze's hand and they left. When they arrived at the palace, the royal mail carrier was there with a letter in his hands. "It is for the royal family...", The mail carrier reported.

Con grabbed the letter, "Thank you...you may be dismissed.".

The mail carrier nodded and left the palace.

Blaze looked at Con and tilted her head, "Who's it for...".

Con looked down at the envelope; it was written for Blaze, but he knew better than to trust any tricks Silver had up his sleeve. "Oh nothing dear, it's mine...".

Blaze frowned, "I see...". She sighed and went back to her room. She saw the baby sleeping on the bed and smiled a little, _your daddy loved you so much..., _she thought sadly. She then looked down at her still rather small stomach, _he would've loved you too_.

Meanwhile; Con was reading the letter and he immediately knew who had written it for him. "So...you want to play this game? That's okay...I like games...I can play it too Silver the hedgehog...". He crushed the letter in his hands and locked it in a trunk.

Back in the Base at Moebius; Silver had regained most of his strength back and, with the guard's help, he was ready to bust out. They waited til' night and the guard kept a look out. Finally the time had come and they sneaked their way out. They made it to the fence and they climbed it, they were finally out.

When they were a good enough distance away, Silver sighed a breath of relief, "Thank you...".

The guard smiled, "No problem...My name's Dean by the way.".

Silver smiled, looked at his hands and noticed the shock bracelets were still on his wrists, "Oh great...".

Dean tilted his head, "What?".

Silver frowned, "I still can't use my powers.".


	13. Escape

Blaze was sitting in her room with her child; it was midnight, but she was still up. _It's so suspicious how Con has been acting, especially with that_ l_etter_.

Blaze set her sleeping child down and walked downstairs. The letter Con had was sitting in a trash can in the throne room and it caught Blaze's eye. The letter said:

_Dear Blaze,_

_If you get this letter, I know you might think of this as some kind of joke. I am Silver and I'm alive. Con is a bad man! All he wants is power! He's dangerous! Don't worry, I will come and get you out of this mess._

_yours forever,_

_Silver_

She stepped back from the trash can with her hand cupped over her mouth. Blaze fell into panic and ran upstairs to her child, dropping the letter on the ground. She got to her room and stopped right by the door, Con was sitting on the bed holding her child in his arms.

"You look panicked my dear...is there something wrong?", Con sneered.

A wave of worry washed over Blaze's face, "Y...You...".

Con laughed and set Silvaze down, "So you have seen the letter?".

Blaze began to back away as Con came closer, "He...he isn't dead is he?".

He laughed, "Of course not, fool!"

"Don't call me a fool...", She replied angrily.

Con smiled and went back towards her child, he picked him up and began to rock him, "Better be careful Blaze, we wouldn't want an 'accident' to happen, now would we?".

Blaze gulped, "Please...I'll do anything...just please don't hurt my baby...".

"Don't worry.", he laughed, "Just as long as you don't get on my nerves...he should be fine."

She scowled, "Why did you tell my father that Silver was dead?".

Con laughed, "Because my dear, I knew the only way to actually get to the throne was to marry you. I tried to kill your son that day when Chantel died...such a stupid girl she was.".

"B...but why?", Blaze gulped.

"Don't you see?", Con said shaking his head. "The only way to stay royal forever was to not have an heir to the throne...and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you...".

"If you were just going to kill my son in the first place, why don't you do it?", she asked nervously.

He smiled, "Because...I do need something to keep you from telling everyone about all of this...".

Blaze shivered, "I have more than one reason to not tell anyone...".

"Yes...of course, I'll raise it like my own child.", Con smirked.

Blaze's eyes were locked on the child in Con's hands, her heart was racing and she felt hopeless; what could she do but to only be submissive to Con? Con frowned and surprisingly handed the baby back to Blaze.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I have a meeting I have to attend. Don't go running off on me, okay...", he said leaving the room.

Blaze nodded submissively, but deep inside her she was deeply disgusted in the behavior of submission. With Con out of sight, she made a mad dash to the doors with her baby in her hands. She didn't stop for anything, _not even her stepmother._ She heard the doors slam behind her and she knew Con had sent his army after her; the arm wasn't nearly as fast enough to catch up to her and her child.

**Stay tuned for book 2 :) **


End file.
